Last One Standing
by Miss-Elemental
Summary: This story is about the final pure-bred Saiyan woman in existence and how she comes to be a Z Fighter. There will be no specific timeline that I'm abiding to. I'm making it up as I go along, so bare with me! Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fic on this site! I hope you all enjoy it :)

Please do keep in mind that this DOES NOT abide by ANY timeline; I'm honestly making it up as I go. It shouldn't be too outrageously wtf, but we'll just have to wait and see. The following chapters are going to be as much as a surprise to me as they will you.

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or anything other than my OC's. (Dang it)

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Bulma looked out the large window of her father's lab. The sun shone bright atop the lightly swaying trees. She let out another sigh. What was she doing inside on such a perfect day? Oh, that's right; his 'royal majesty' had demanded more of her creations to train with, that's why.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. '_Who the hell does he think he is?! He's certainly not royalty to me; spoilt brat!'_

He'd flown off to see Goku and Piccolo about something. She was half inclined to not even bother with his new toys, but she honestly could not be bothered dealing with one of his little prissy eruptions of outrage again once he came home.

'_Home'_ She scoffed aloud, earning a raised brow from her father to whom she answered with a lazy half-hearted smile. "Take a break, Bulma. Go and see Chi-Chi for a while. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company."

"Hm" She leaned back in her chair in thought. "I'll bet Gohan is home studying.. Oh what the heck, good idea daddy." She bounced up out of her seat and swung her arm around the loop of her backpack before picking up her favourite capsule and running passed her mother on her way to the door.

"Going to Chi-Chi's mum, be back later!" She called back over her shoulder.  
"Wh-Oh but Bulma, I just got back from the bakery." She replied holding up the tray covered in treasures, an ever present smile lighting up her youthful face.  
"Looks like its just you and me for lunch, dear." Her husband spoke from her side as he reached out and took a small cake, biting into it with obvious delight; all the while watching as their daughter clicked the top of the capsule and threw it to the ground. Before the smoke had time to clear, Bulma was already in the cockpit of the small four person aeroplane. She gave her parents a happy wave as the machine hovered above the ground, then shot up into the sky.

* * *

"Mum I cant concentrate, I'm starving." Gohan pleases with Chi-Chi. She brought down the cleaver in her hand, cleanly cutting the dead from the fish she was preparing, her force making the blade become lodged in the chopping board beneath. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"How many chapters have you done?" She asked with a narrowed glare. He hesitated for less than a moment making her bare her teeth.  
"Four…" He mumbled.  
"Gohan!"  
"But there's at least thirty questions in each chapter, mum, please?!" He asked, exhausted. His stomach backed up his argument by letting out a loud grumble.  
"…Fine, set the table. BUT I want another six chapters by dinner time." She warned, ripping her cleaver from the wood.  
"Thanks mum, you're the best." Gohan replied with a smile so much like his fathers, it made Chi-Chi smile back.

"Were you good at math, mum?" He asked, opening the door to one of the lower cupboards and taking out at least half a dozen plates. He certainly had inherited the Saiyan appetite; there was no doubt about that.

"Of course I was!" She shot back, the house quickly becoming filled with mouth-watering aroma that could only be described as Chi-Chi's cooking.  
"Really?" He asked, not hiding his surprise. "Well would you mind hel-" He stopped mid-sentence; his ears prickling.  
"Hm?" His mother asked, watching his face as a huge smile overtook his features.  
"Bulma's here!" He said with a laugh. Chi-Chi abandoned her post at the stove to watch out the window. It was a full minute before the aircraft came into view.  
"Wash your hands Gohan, lunch is just about ready." Her mood had lightened upon seeing her blue haired friend.

"Hey Chi-Chi, hey squirt." Bulma grinned as she let herself into their home.  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted enthusiastically.  
"Wow I half expected not to see you. I would have thought Goku would have dragged you away with Vegeta and Piccolo to do some intense train…ing." Her forehead creased when she took note of Chi-Chi's expression. She swore she could see smoke coming out of her ears.  
"Gohan is concentrating on his studies.. Like a NORMAL child; not off blowing things up and fighting." She said through gritted teeth. She slammed down plate upon plate upon bowl of food. Straight away Gohan dug in.

"Your mum raises a good point, squirt. There's no future in fighting; academics that's where its all att. Just look at me!" She winked.  
"You mean still living with your parents?" Gohan asked with his mouth stuffed full of food.

Bulma's eyes went wide then narrowed into thin slits. "Don't sass me! UGH You are JUST like your father!" She yelled while Gohan hurriedly swallowed his food in an attempt not to choke.  
"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Bulma." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'd love to live with my mum when I'm old."  
Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "I AM NOT OLD!"  
Chi-Chi however, smiled at his words. "As if I'd ever want to leave this cooking." He grinned, taking another bite. Bulma laughed as Chi-Chi's smile faded into annoyance.

The rest of the meal was consumed with light-hearted small talk.  
"I don't even want to think about the amount of money we've spent on him. And not once have I heard any semblance of a 'Thank You'." Bulma mumbled. "But I guess that's just Vegeta, I don't see it changing any time soon."

Gohan dropped his knife, a frown slowly crossing his features in concentration. The two women knew that look all too well, their gazes locked on the young boy, waiting for his explanation.  
"Someone's coming. Two people. I've never felt them before, neither are weak." His frown deepened.

All three of them made their way out the front door. Following Gohan's gaze, they looked up towards the sky. The distinct sound of rotor blades chopped the air as a deceivingly small yet badly damaged ship came to rest not too far from the house.

Gohan's fisted hands relaxed in the slightest. "I don't sense a Ki." He spoke quietly, his fists regripping when steam shot out from the machine as the pressure in the main chamber was released and the door opened and ramp descended.


	2. Chapter 2

As the steam slowly cleared, an impossibly tall man began to walk down the ramp. His stick thin legs, torso and arms covered by a black and white striped suit, his head was void of all hair, including his eyebrows and eyelashes. His skin was grey as ash, his left hand held a large, heavy looking chain that extended into the ships cabin but was long enough for him to proceed walking without drama.

"Ew.." Bulma breathed.

The man, now no more than 30 feet away grinned at her as if she had been heard. His tar black teeth glistened in the sunlight. Bulma did nothing to hide her renewed disgust, scrunching up her nose and taking a few steps back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gohan demanded, stepping forward to create some sort of distance between them and the women if any trouble began.

His dark gaze turned to the young boy. "I am looking for the one named Bulla Briefs. Where is he?"

Bulma snorted in response. "It's BULMA and I'm not a HE!" She yelled back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah!" The man's grin grew wider as he lifted his free hand to his head and pretended to take off a hat, leaning forward in a bow. "Please, Ms Briefs, call me Count. You are the owner and creator of Capsule Corp. yes?" He stood tall again.

Bulma bit back an insult at the man; her curiosity had the best of her. "Yes…" She spoke slowly.

"Splendid!" He laughed manically, causing Gohan to re-fist his hands. Not for a second was he going to trust this guy.

"As you can see, my ship is terribly beaten up." He pouted out his thin lip. "And I am in need of a new ship to get home. Now I'm sure a… woman.. –his brow bone raising in appreciation – of your intelligence can see that this machine here is far too out-dated and haggard to get me out of this atmosphere." He motioned towards the sky. "I have sought you out, personally to ask for a….a trade."

His smile grew dark. "The word around is that you are the keeper of Saiyan's, yes? You have two of your own." He reached inside the lapel of his jacket and took out half a dozen photos and threw them at the ground in front of the trio. Pictures of her when she was young with Goku, pictures of her arguing with Vegeta, pictures that she never knew existed.

Gohan tensed further. Hardly anyone knew about the Saiyan race; how did this 'Count' know about his father? Did he work for Friezer? His eyes narrowed in thought; he inhaled and exhaled slowly, casting a quick look over to his mother who had her own fists clenched and teeth bared in rage. If this was going to be a threat on her family, he was more inclined to let Chi-Chi deal with it.

"Yes I do." Bulma bluffed. She didn't own them. No one owned a Saiyan, it was impossible. "Though I hardly see how that is relevant." Her body language relaxed into the lie.

Count held up the metal. "A trade." He repeated.

He lifted the chain over his shoulder and pulled on it with both his hands. From inside the ship came a light thud along with what could only be called a strangled grunt. He pulled on the straining chain relentlessly, fighting with whatever was pulling on the other end.

"No way…" Gohan exhaled the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

The chain was wrapped around the neck of a young woman who fought the pull of the metal desperately but it would seem that her resistance was no match for Count's. She breathed heavily from exertion as she was pulled one final time off of the ramp and onto the dirt.

Her obsidian hair was dull in the light from days if not weeks of not bathing; her skin was covered in age old dried blood and an array of different coloured bruises. Her wild black eyes scanned over the three unknowns in front of her; her eyes staying on Gohan for a moment too long.

"SIT!" Count yelled, tugging on the chain, tightening it around her neck. Her hands grasped at it as she fell to her knees. She leant forward in the dirt, heaving in shaky breaths and grasping at the dirt she was sitting in. She kept her eyes down, though she shook in anger.

"Oh Kumiko, don't be dramatic." He sniffed.

Bulma's eyes seemed too wide for her petite face as she looked over the girl whose bones protruded from her skin. The black pants and shirt that she was wearing were far too big for her and had seen better days for they were equally as beaten as the person who was wearing them.

Chi-Chi's mothering instincts overcame her; her body language portraying her worry for the emaciated girl while her son simply stood in shock.

"Th.. That doesn't prove she's a Saiyan!" Bulma challenged. There is no way this girl could be what he said she was. Goku or Vegeta would have had to have known that she existed if that were the case. Surely he was trying to scam a free ship out of her.

Count gave a lazy shrug. "If you're willing to take that chance.."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. What if she was though? It was too big of a gamble. And even if she wasn't a Saiyan, she couldn't let him take her back with him, not after seeing the state she was in.

"Fine." She hissed through her teeth.

"Excellent!" He bellowed, tossing the chain to her feet. "She can be a bit catty. Especially when a full moon is dawning." He smiled once more when the trio looked on in surprise. He pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to Bulma. "This is where you can find me and my specifications. If I haven't got my ship in 12 hours… I will be back." His promise laced with underlying threats.

Bulma caught the paper and nodded curtly.

"Pleasure doing business with you… Bulmaaa." He drawled, bowing once more before turning on his heel and stalking up the ramp to his ship. The machine coughed and sputtered for a long moment then let out a groan as it lifted itself in the air and eventually made its way out of sight.


End file.
